This invention relates to apparatus for advancing material past a cutting station in which the apparatus extends over the material, which in this case is rows of corrugated sheets mounted on edge and movable through a notching saw. The row or column that is formed and is moved through the notching saw area is semi-continuously fed by a reciprocating back gauge such as that shown at 32 in U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,009 issued Oct. 7, 1958 to F. A. McCormick.